


Lucifer's Crucible

by firecat



Series: Maze's Mischief, Lucifer's Crucible [5]
Category: Lucifer (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, BDSM, Cock Worship, Crossover, Deepthroating, Developing Friendships, Did I mention cock?, Dom Loki, Dom/sub, Fear, Large Cock, Lucifer is a toy, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Control, Over the Top, POV Lucifer, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Threesome, cock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecat/pseuds/firecat
Summary: Loki creates a dilemma for Lucifer. Casablanca is quoted.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Loki (Marvel)/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), Mazikeen/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Series: Maze's Mischief, Lucifer's Crucible [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736533
Kudos: 27





	Lucifer's Crucible

**Author's Note:**

> This story describes the scene in the previous work (“A Pre-Vitruvian Interval”) from Lucifer’s point of view, in the second person. Are you ready to roleplay Lucifer, dear reader?
> 
> P.S.: Lucifer is kind of a drama queen. Who knew?

After Maze and Loki drag you downstairs to Maze's lair, she has you stand in front of her favorite bondage table, The Vitruvian. You had it made and gave it to her a few centuries ago. Although it's had some upgrades since then.

You have many good memories of The Vitruvian and its occupants—often yourself (you had it built to accommodate you) but sometimes others. Some that you and Maze shared, some her own conquests or entertainments. Sometimes she enjoyed describing those scenes to you later. In detail. With demonstrations.

But you have never felt upon beholding The Vitruvian the way you feel now. Because this time you aren't only Maze's toy.

You're also Loki's. 

Loki, whose grin takes you to pieces.

Loki, whose kisses are like fire meeting ice. Tender and angry and demanding and yielding all at once. 

Loki, whose hands on your skin leave you feeling flayed. Whose hand on your cock, even through your trousers...

You have rarely felt frightened. What does the Ruler of Hell have to fear? You're immortal. You've suffered eternities of passion, desire, pain, and loss. You've met most of the brightest stars humanity has birthed. The ones who streaked across the sky in a few handfuls of years, and the ones whose glow extended through centuries. 

It's been millennia since anyone tore at your soul.

But now there's Loki.

Somehow, knowing Loki—knowing Loki has screamed at you and hit you and kissed you and marked you with a line of bruises from your ear to your collarbone—knowing that after tomorrow he might be gone, having finished the mission, or he might be dead, the mission having failed, or you might be dead, with so much of the song of Loki in your heart still unsung...

That's a little frightening.

You're a toy on display. A scene you've played before, although not often. Maze is facing you astraddle her favorite chair and discussing with Loki how to get you naked. Casual and mild Loki, suggesting that he'd like to watch you remove your clothes. Then deciding he will help. He's so close, his scent intoxicating you, the slight coolness of his breath making your bare chest shiver.

Intent Loki, who hasn't ever bothered to figure out buttons. Whose fingers are scrabbling at your belly as you use every ounce of strength you possess to hold still, not grab him, not pull him against you, not ravage his mouth. 

That happened in the bar, before Maze threatened to prick you. When your mouth fell on his, you felt him struggle. Struggle against you, yes, but also struggling against himself, his very nature. For that moment, he wanted you to take him. 

You want that back. Want to push that moment to a conclusion. 

But now your shirt is off and Loki's tongue touches your chest and draws a cool stripe down your body, and containing yourself is like trying to hold a maelstrom. 

He steps out of reach far too soon. 

“Strip, Lucifer,” Maze orders.

You get part way there. Now only the trousers are left, and you can't move. Because if you move, you might not stop. You might step out of the trousers and not stop until you were...

His voice cuts across that train of thought like a bullwhip through butter. 

“Don’t. Make us ask again.” 

You're compelled to obey that voice, so you take off your belt...and then you can't help it, you start touching your body, your cheeks and neck and torso, imagining your hands are his hands...

Maze interrupts that. 

Forces you to admit that right now, you belong to her and...Loki.

You obey, but your fingers struggle to remember how to work the fastenings. You're relieved that Maze mistakes that for you being a tease. 

Naked, you open your arms. 

You remember when being naked felt easy. Made you feel powerful. When you had no doubts that your beautiful body and your grace would delight anyone who saw you. Would spark desire, which you could take or leave as you chose. 

That wasn’t so long ago. That was only yesterday. 

Being naked now, under inspection by Loki, in his green-and-gold leather, is like standing on top of a mountain in a screaming blizzard. 

And then, staring at you, he opens his mouth. Licks his lips. His eyes full of hunger. 

And now it's like standing in a pool of fire. 

Your cock's not completely rigid yet, and Maze requires more of you. "Run the flag all the way up the pole," she demands.

Maze's command saves you from yourself. Now you've got something to do with all your pent-up energy. 

You're a switch but you’ve never been a full-on submissive. Roles involving cringing or downcast looks aren't in your repertoire. You insist on being able to look your masters in the eye. And so you do.

You gaze into Maze’s eyes, Loki’s eyes, and let your mind fill with all the deliciously hot things you want to do to each of them. The filthy things you want them to do to you. The depraved things you want them to do to each other. (And let you watch.)

Pretty soon the Red Dragon is knocking at your belly. Ragingly hard. Aching to be put to long, arduous use. 

You got your power back and you're burning with it. Bring it on. 

"I have thought of something I'd like to try," Loki says. 

That grin.

Then Loki walks toward you, and oh no. What the hell were you thinking? That you could handle this—

Loki's face is inches from yours, his eyes blazing into yours. The Loki who struggled with wanting to be taken? This Loki is not even in the same galaxy as him. 

It's not a game. It's not a scene. It's not a role-play. 

You belong to this Loki. You're his. Absolutely and utterly.

Nevertheless. You are a fierce, deeply aroused, stubborn-as-all-get-out Devil. 

Your hands are behind your head, as he orders. In this position your chest is lifted, your pecs and lats bulging, your abs tight. Your strength is on display, and you're staring him in the eye. 

There might be no question who is the master here, but you're not going to make it _easy._ He can claim your body, but not your submis—

“You’re not to move. You’re not to touch me. You’re not to come. You may beg me to stop if you think you can’t maintain control. Otherwise, you’re not to speak. Do you understand?”

He dominates you, takes your will, with such utter confidence. Your breath falters. Your cock jerks. Your nipples get even tighter.

Loki drops to his knees in front of you. 

Loki focuses on his goal.

And suddenly you’re afraid for your very physical integrity. Surely you’ll be torn into your component atoms if he —

—slides his mouth down around your cock. 

Damn few can swallow your full length and breadth. You’ve had to develop control, to learn to hold back some of yourself, even through an orgasm, to make it easier and more fun for your lovers to enjoy you and vice versa. You do it almost automatically. 

But not now. Loki demands you fully, achingly erect by his very presence. You feel your skin stretched and your tissues swollen like you’ve never felt before. You cannot hold back one millimeter. 

And with his mouth claiming you, his tongue hot and slick against your cock, his mouth working its way around your shaft, you can’t hold back a howl of utter abandon. 

An indescribable eternity of minutes later, he’s swallowed about half of you. His mouth is so full of you, you aren't sure how he is still breathing. He’s still sucking hard. His hands gripping the backs of your thighs, his lips and throat, are working to pull you deeper. 

You hear moans of pleasure and dimly realize they're your own. And Maze's. You catch a glimpse of her, astride the chair, one hand down her pants. Because watching someone suck your cock is one of her favorite things. And when she's turned on she has no problem taking care of herself, any time, anywhere.

Speaking of control—

Loki’s mouth and tongue working around you, and the exquisitely obscene sounds of his sucking, and the saliva dripping out of his mouth down your shaft, and you straining to hold still, struggling not to grab his head and control how he’s taking you, fighting not to thrust into his mouth, the pressure building inside your core, inside your balls, that insanely sweet pressure squeezing you from every direction, you have got to yield to it, it’s inexorable, and you find yourself—

No you can’t 

But you must

How long has it been since an orgasm was torn from you? Even in the midst of abandon, just when to come has always been your choice. But now controlling yourself is impossible, you’re being taken over by your need but... _you can't let that happen._

Because _he_ demanded it. Because you’re _his_ to use. Because there’s no Lucifer left, only an infinite desire striving against an inexorable demand.

Words spill out of you. You’re begging for him to stop, even though if he stops, nothing will be left of you. 

“Pleasepleaseplease, stop, I can’t hold back, IcantIcantIcant, I’m gonna come, PLEASE. STOP.”

And as you plead with him, surrender your will to him, you feel him rip your orgasm right out of your body and into his own.

He bites down on you as he comes. The pain is exquisite, and you want to shout to the universe in joy. But you can’t. You have to keep pleading. 

He’s coming, and it’s as if you’re inside his cock as it pulses out his seed, inside his body as he shudders again and again with the pleasure of taking you, commanding you utterly, and denying you. 

Then his hot mouth is no longer holding you, his hands fall away from your thighs. You are lost in an inferno of unfulfilled need, tears spilling down your cheeks, as you cry out your longing. 

He’s collapsed at your feet, and somehow you can feel his body still humming with the pleasure of the orgasm he took from you. You sense a relaxation rolling through him, and somehow you can tell, it is more profound than he’s known in a long, long time.

You know you did that for him. And that’s enough.

“Good toy,” Loki says, releasing your will back to you.

Your body no longer has any structure, and you melt to the floor beside him. Your cock and balls burn with need, and you try to hug them. It helps a little. 

Your will is your own again, but Maze reminds you that your body and your need are still hers. And...Loki’s. You endure the sweet torture of watching and hearing her lick the juices of her own pleasure off her fingers. It has always excited you so much that you can make her come from across the room, and this time is no exception.

“Damn you, Maze,” you growl. 

People who’ve been together for a long time can communicate concisely. Maze knows this means “The next time I get to help you come, I’m making sure it’s my hand, or my face, or my cock you come on. Preferably all three, but definitely not your fingers.” 

You’ve had quite the rivalry with Maze’s fingers over the centuries. 

Maze snuggles close to you, both to comfort you and to keep your hands away from your aching and bitten cock. She’s so good to you, and so cruel at the same time, just the way you need. And so fiercely protective. No one is going to hurt her Luci without her permission. Hurting Luci is her job. 

She praises you. "What amazing control. Such beautiful, utter submission.” 

You’re comforted and lay your head on her shoulder. 

A moment passes. And then to your surprise, Loki scootches over, laying one arm over each of you, like a bird protecting her young under her wings. 

“Lucifer, this might be the beginning of a beautiful friendship,” you mutter to yourself.


End file.
